The Great Wars
by Dahiwin-whipdish
Summary: An interactive story-In the lands of Plea a war rages on allowing regular people to become heros. During this war you could achive anything you could ever want or can you?- Part 1 up, it is very short, but Part 2 will be a whole lot longer.
1. Introduction

Yea i've seen alot of those interactive stories, well I decided to make one.  
  
Here in this annoncement you'll design your own characters, their home town, and much much more!  
  
In the land of Plea the races of the world share different opinons. Thus a war among all of the races. The security among natural treatures are lax! The war can bring you everything you ever wanted, or everything you didn't want.............  
  
Follow instructions  
  
Step 1-Hometown  
  
First of all chose one of the kingdoms in the world chose one hometown I don't care whats in 'em so you can say they were the hunchback of a old church or whatever.......  
  
The Kingdom of Lapi-Kingdom of Elves/Half Elves  
  
-Auoa  
  
-Taya  
  
-Poza  
  
Afiop-Kingdom of Dwarves  
  
-Fetis  
  
-Henmila  
  
-Jajol Cavern  
  
Zet'dani Oka-Kingdom of Trolls/Ronso  
  
-Ze't O'ka  
  
-Ger'am  
  
-Sa'la'op  
  
N'a'ka a'lk  
  
Feyo-Kingdom of Men  
  
-Dearo  
  
-Fiojak  
  
-Buropia  
  
-Pali  
  
-Cleopeya  
  
Galakmal-Kingdom of Men  
  
-Geha  
  
-Hace  
  
-Oala  
  
-Dhabi  
  
Ravja-Kingdom of Gnomes  
  
-Fasbala  
  
-Deritalsa  
  
-Ochio  
  
Other towns  
  
-Shalo  
  
-Hah Dor  
  
-Dorema  
  
-Yay Kosiks  
  
-A town made up by you  
  
Step 2-Character  
  
Now for the character  
  
Name  
  
Age  
  
Gender  
  
Race-(Man, Elf, Half Elf, Dwarf, Troll, Ronso, Gnomes)  
  
Hometown  
  
Weapon  
  
Apperance  
  
Personailty  
  
Special Techniques (Like Jump or Dark and Steal in FF4 and FF9)-Choose 1 or 2 max  
  
Magic School-(Think of it this way if a warrior knows full white magic does that make sense? If you want to be a mage at start chose a school for now. White, Black, or Red Schools)   
  
Limit Skill (Like FF8, You have one limit and improve on it, you have to tell me how to improve like finding scrolls to improve it or add atacks to it)  
  
Backround (Tell me about where there from, there family, and what made to embark on a quest tell me all of it)  
  
What is their quest-During the great wars different people have diffrerent quests what is your characters quest ex:Finding the holy grail  
  
Email me, I'll pick my top ten favorites then thats it. 


	2. The samurai's and the mage's

Sorry for the delay. I was on vaction. I have that right, dont I? Anyway I would like to thank everyone who emailed me. So here it is Part 1. Here I will Introduce 4 random picks. Don't worry if your character isn't on here, look for he/she next chapter.  
  
**  
  
The Great Wars-Part 1  
  
The bright orange sunlight started to fade behind the great moutains of Feyo, as Jars Lures began to climb the moutain. Jars is an old man of fifty-four years. His tangeled gray hair that looks like a hundred knots of rope. His body has few wrinkles on his slighty tanned skin, which is good for someone of his age. His slouched old body looked like he could die at any moment, but inside of his heart raged the strength of a thousand elephants. His right bony hand gripped the polished oak cane that kept his balance. The old man slowly came to a halt and headed for the nearest sign of shelter.  
  
'Hmm those pine trees could protect me from any rain the night could bring me,' Jars thought to himslef.  
  
The old man slowly apporched the grove in between the pine trees. Unknown to him, Jars was in for a little suprise. As he raced the edge of the pine trees, he heard a noise. A noise like the scuryying of feet. A moment later he heard two swords clang agasnit each other several times. The old red mage rushed to the noise, but when he arrived the fight was gone. He started to turn around as he heard the noise again. He jumped into a sprint toward the fight. He emerged from the pine trees. What he saw he could not belive, and to this day he still does not....  
  
Jars saw a samurai.  
  
"Hitzen Ryu! Tenshin Hitzen!" The samurai shouted. In an instant the samurai quickly rushed at the enemy and the blade he carried was covered in blood. The other man slowly fell to his kness, then to the ground.  
  
Jars slowly raised his oak cane and pointed it at the samurai. "Who are you!" The elderly man commanded.  
  
The samurai flicked his sword to remove it from the blood and sheathed it slowly. "Do you want my life as well?"  
  
Jars felt his stomach fluster, was this man truly being chased?  
  
"No. For I am a traveler. I am Jars Lures, who seeks to visit with his son and granddaughter in Dearo."  
  
"I am Kino Shealon, as one can tell," Kino turned to Jars, "I am being chased."  
  
"Who did you just slay?"  
  
"This man? A pathetic bandit. You will find the rest of his group beyond the pine trees," Kino poined to the trees.  
  
Jars looked at Kino's body more closley, it had a number of wounds and scars on it. He saw that one of his wounds was still bleeding. Jars begin to chant in a low tone. Suddenly the chant became faster. He continuted untill Kino's bleeding had stopped.  
  
Shealon examined his wound on his right arm. For the spell had succeded, the bleeding had stopped.  
  
"I did not want your help," Kino said apporaching the mage.  
  
Jars glared at the young samurai.  
  
"Ya damn young ones!" He yelled with great anger. "You should be more grateful!" He scoled. "For all you know you could have bled to death!"  
  
Kino lodged the sword in the ground and bent down on one knee.  
  
"I-I apologize....." Kino said, titling his head down, as if not worthy enough to look at the man.  
  
Jars suddenly turned around.  
  
"Why do you cross this moutain boy?"  
  
Kino took his katana out of the ground, and in one effortlesuy motion, sheathed it.  
  
"I fell like I can trust you Jars Lures. Now we shall start and fire, and my story will begin..."  
  
***  
  
The high winds in the Fiojak plains swept the unexpected Hojo Sheanafori of his feet. His long dark brown hair fluttered in the heavy winds, as his magneficent white overcoat fell off of his shoulders. Now all Hojo wore was a dark shirt with navy blue pants. He came closer to the ground. It was apparent he was going to fall, but he wasn't that unskilled. He quickly unsheathed his katana and shoved it in the ground. He was thrown baqck, but his old weapon refused to budge. He held onto the sword for dear life until he saw the source of the brutal winds....it was a woman wearing an earthly shade of brown.  
  
Hojo let his left hand go off the sword and pulled out a small hunting knife. He winged the pitful weaqpon and the woman. The dagger cut through the winds and struck the woman in the left arm. Her right arm lowered and the winds stopped, sending Hojo to fall down. The mage out her right hand over the wound and did not move for a while. This was enough time for Hojo to run back and retrive his white overcoat, so he did. He ran back two hundred feet Hojo found the coat stuck on a large oak tree. Without thinking he put it on and charged for his sword, that he had so carelessly left behind. The mage and the samurai faced off. They sprinted for Hojo's ancient kantana, ovbuisly she did not want Hojo to get it back, but Hojo was the victor.  
  
The samurai warrior gracefully retrived his sword and slashed his female opponet once. Her hood fell off and revaled a buetifal raven shade of black hair.  
  
"What is your name demoness!" Hojo commanded point the blade at her.  
  
"Take this!" The woman called back. She raised and staff with a skull ay the end of it as she concentrated the spell on him. Hojo reliazed what she was doing, but it was too late. A large ray of black swept horizontally out of the staff, and struck Hojo to the ground.  
  
Hojo quickly jumped to his feet. Blood poured down his shirt from the black magic attack. He quickly leaped in the air without being seen and brought the sword down where she once stood.  
  
"Where are you!" He called out.  
  
She appeared behind him and raised her left hand. A great beam of fire red light emerged and knocked Hojo over, expect this time the attack was fire elemental.  
  
The samurai sprang to his feet, sword in hand. He raised the sword ready to strike. The female mage saw this coming, but was not ready for the great speed of the weapon. The katana cut through her hair, barely skimming her left arm.  
  
"Why do you attack someone you do not know!" Hojo said postioning the blade in front of the mages neck.  
  
"I thought you were another assasin," She said. "People are chasing me!"  
  
Hojo took the blade and skimmed it along the top of the sheath and then sheathed it.  
  
"You could of just asked."  
  
"You look like a killer!"  
  
Hojo Sheanafori apporached her. He extened one hand.  
  
"Do you need any help?" He offered.  
  
"No!" She smacked away his hand.  
  
Hojo turned around and started heading for his destinaton.  
  
"Next time we meet," Hojo said, "you will not be so lucky."  
  
And with that the young samurai coldly walked away.  
  
She quickly jumped up to her feet and extened her right index finger at him.  
  
"My name is Adriana Clear!" She shouted. "And I am the best! I will defeat all who oppose me!" She quickly took out the bone staff and held it in her extened right hand. "This is mage you can't beat!"  
  
Hojo stopped and turned around. The words said to her that day stained her for the rest of her life. This day was a remarkable day, the day a girl of rich blood was defeated.  
  
"Remarkable self confidence," He said sarcastically. "Oh yea, and I really mean this. Don't lose your pride, it could save your life one day kiddo!"  
  
Dri froze in terror. Kiddo? No one has lived to call her that, and no one will, for she had another mission in life too. To prove to this samurai she was the most powerful mage in the land.  
  
***  
  
Hoped you liked it! Dri was a challenge to write, so I'll try to master her personality better. Oh yea and there are even more characters to come so look out. 


End file.
